At the Speed of Light
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: 50 word drabble of BatFlash. Enjoy.


_At the Speed of Light _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Mostly Batman/Flash, with a bit of others mixed in.

First off, I sincerely apologize that I haven't been writing too much lately; I've been uber busy and haven't been able to think up too many good ideas. But now I'm back in business, bitches, and ready to rumble!

This story references cartoon and comic Teen Titans, as well as Static Shock, so just warning you beware, or be prepared. And the story is somewhat connected to _Red Robin _and references that, too. _Anyways_, enjoy!

Accident

Their first meeting was pure accident, with Kid Flash slamming into Batman, who was the boy's idol, whilst running from an enraged Wonder Woman.

Move

The Joker cackled as he saw a motionless Flash watch him holding a gun to Batsy's head. "Whatsa matter, pretty boy, can't move?"

Pirate

Raven stared as Batman and Flash dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, respectively. She just shook her and thought to herself, despite the sudden déjà vu, she still really didn't want to know.

Dispose

Batman seethed in anger as he watched Wally being hit on by the ladies at the celebration ball. Why, oh why, did they have to dispose that dictator?

Charm

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the gift he just unwrapped at his "surprise" birthday party. As he held up the lightning bolt necklace he muttered sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder who would have bought me this?"

Dinner

Dinner with his former protégé and his boyfriend was very awkward. However, having aforementioned dinner including Wally trying to rub his hand up Bruce's thigh was very, _very _awkward.

Speed

Wally's speed was a wondrous gift, which he enjoyed to a fault almost always. That was why Bruce was there; to make sure he could still go slow still.

Maple

One of Flash's favorite things was maple syrup. Watching Flash enjoy his sticky treat was also one of Batman's favorite things.

Luck

Wally West was hardly ever legitimately scared. Though, when he heard his ex-girlfriend, the infamous mistress of bad luck, addressing his lovely rodent-crazed boyfriend, Wally could say he was about to piss himself.

Hallelujah

While the rest of the world cheered the end of War, to Batman, who cradled his husband's body, it was a broken hallelujah.

Drive

"Damn, can't this thing go any faster? It is the _Batmobile_, you know?" "Use the brakes, Flash, use the f***ing breaks!"

Ink

Wally grinned ear to ear as he went to show Bruce his new tattoo, only to stare in shock and pout when it vanished somewhere between the run from the tattoo parlor to Wayne Manor. Bruce smirked and replied, "It's okay, Wally. Everyone practically knows we're together, anyway."

Lightning

The man and the boy were beginning to kiss even more passionately than they ever had, when they were interrupted by, "I am the Lord of the Lightning!" Well, that was a total mood killer.

Batty

Shayera stared at them as though the normal universe had gone completely batty. "You two are dating!?"

Proposal

Flash was finishing up his daily ritual of putting twenty-something sugars in his espresso when Bruce stared at him intently and blurted out, "Wally, marry me."

Stupid

Bruce could legitimately say he had done a number of stupid things in his twenty-three years on Earth. However, none was as stupid as to give into the urge to slap the spandex-covered perky butt of Flash's nephew/protégé.

Trash

Wally braced himself as the verbal barrage from his parents began. It didn't matter anymore, now that he knew that neither Batman nor Bruce could ever love white trash like him.

Freeze

Maureen Collins and Kori were busying making out when they froze as they saw Batman and Kid Flash making out, who saw them and froze too.

Red

Batman grinned inwardly as Flash turned the same color as his hair as Batman revealed the man's secret identity as well. Redheads really do blush more than normal people.

Poker

Wally giggled as Bruce frowned when he heard about the latest Titan strip poker game. What the rodent man really didn't know was that all he had to do was ask and Wally would play with him too, minus the poker part.

Whine

Batman would never admit it, but Flash actually looked very cute when he whined like that.

Old

Batman listed another reason why breaking up with Wally was a good idea; he was too old for the boy. Wally shouldn't have to feel tied down to him; he should be free, not caged by the bat.

Please

The final straw behind the two men getting back together was Wally gazing at him, with tears in his eyes, battered and bruised from the latest near-lethal battle, begging him, "Please. . . ."

Freckle

Everyone knew Flash had freckles, with his red hair and all. But no one knew Batman had them too, except Flash, especially that one on his hip right above his. . . .

Protégé

Robin stared at Kid Flash almost owlishly as the red-haired boy told the bird about his and Bruce's late night activities. The poor bird didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

Circle

Bruce, no matter how irritated he was at the Flash, noticed different things about him all the time. Such as when they were stuck in the jet together, Bruce noticed that the speedster's voice was slightly off-key as he belted out "The Circle of Life."

And

Sakari stamped her foot as she glared at her soon to be ex-boyfriend, and screeched, "And?" "I'm in love with him, Kari."

Contrast

Wally smiled at the contrast between him and Bruce as they lay on the bed together. _Naked._

Quixote

Bruce sighed as patched up the strawberry blonde boy, who was _still_ ranting about his latest adventure with Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin.

Lemurs

"Aren't they just adorable, Bruce?" "Yes, Wally, I do suppose the lemurs are adorable."

Girl

The tomato blush is again back in action as Wally, in a gold dress, stutters, "I can explain." Bruce simply smiles, pats the boy's head, and whispers in his ear, "You look very pretty there, Ms. West."

Burn

When Wally kissed him, Bruce felt like he'd been set aflame, burning hotter and hotter as the evening wore on and things got even more intense.

X-Rated

Daisy and Freida were practically salivating as they watched the security camera video play on. My God, the things they did in the cafeteria were X-rated!

Smile

Batman could feel the upturn of his lips. He couldn't help it; Flash just made him smile.

Bells

Her tinkling laugh, like bells, when she laughed at Kid Flash's joke, made his blood boil. Batman most certainly was not fond of Jinx.

Puppet

Green Lantern watched as Flash made his usual excited gestures towards Batman, trying to get his attention. John wondered if either of them knew that they were like each other's puppets, constantly making sure their actions to please the other.

King

"I'm king of the world!" "Then what does that make me, Wally?" "My queen!" "I believe it is the other way around, dear."

Three

Bruce watched, on high alert, as his husband and their daughter walked through the amusement park, without a care in the world. You could never be too careful with the two danger magnets he was with.

Sound

Wally's heart broke when he realized that his daughter would, most likely, never be told how much he loved her. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and said, "Don't worry. She doesn't need to hear it to know."

Forty

Bruce looked horrified as he held up his first gray hair. Wally chuckled and, snatching the strand from his husband's numb hand, said, "Happy fortieth birthday, Brucie."

Heartbeat

Batman felt for Flash's pulse, trying desperately to find the hummingbird heartbeat that would reveal his connection to this world.

Heaven

A sixty year old Bruce stared out of the hospital window, feeling his heart slow down. He smiled, even through death. He was going to see Wally now.

Reach

Flash glared as Catwoman stroked Batman's gloved arm, smiling seductively. She was very lucky she was not in reach of his hands, which were itching to wrap around a certain person's throat.

Baby

Bruce felt his heart jump out of his chest, dragging his stomach and intestines when Wally said, "So, Bruce, how do you feel about a baby?"

Percent

Flash's body statistics showed up on the main computer screen, showing his genetic history. Batman knew it couldn't be right, no one had ninety percent paternal DNA and he couldn't be the son of. . . .

Yes

Wally stared as Bruce made his completely unexpected proposal. His eyes then softened, as did his voice, which answered Bruce's question with so much joy and rightness, "Yes."

Money

Kid Flash stared at Wayne Manor. Seriously, why did Batman want anything to do with him again?

Lonely

Bruce watched as Kid Flash led Jinx onto the dance floor, smiling the whole time, Bruce felt his jealousy melt away. Now, for the first time in a long time, he simply felt lonely.

Love

"I love you," he whispered, meeting soft lips, fingers curling in raven hair. The other murmured back, "I love you, too. Always."

Suck

Flash half-sang, half-hummed a song that would define his relationship with the Dark Knight.

"My life would suck without you."

This was fun to write, but it was also hard. Seriously, I had this, unfinished, sitting on my computer, forever. And now I'm finished. Yay!


End file.
